In a conventional workflow, an application form/document is submitted in a written form by an applicant, and needs to be manually processed for approval. However, in the manual process, it usually happens that the form/document is processed time-ineffectively due to working inefficiency of a person in charge of the form/document. Even worse, the form/document may be possibly lost in the manual process, and thus the applicant has to submit a new application form/document again. Therefore, the conventional workflow is disadvantageous in time-consuming, resource-wasting such as paper and increasing process complexity.
In an efficiency-oriented enterprise, it definitely requires a method for conveniently and efficiently processing a document, so as to allow employees and workgroups to rapidly access information and easily communicate and collaborate with each other, and also allow a workflow to be effectively simplified. In this case, the optimal method is to employ a groupware system and database for introducing an electronic workflow in application to the enterprise so as to allow the workflow to be improved.
Therefore, it is desired to develop a system and a method for operating a workflow, which can be applied to an electronic workflow for an enterprise based on a server/client architecture for digitizing information and automating the workflow, in an effort to improve the processing efficiency for a document and significantly reduce the overall cost for the enterprise.